


Crash and Burn

by pikeisaman



Category: Trailer Park Boys
Genre: Julian is a shy Trailer Park Princess, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ricky is a slut, Rimjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikeisaman/pseuds/pikeisaman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucky for Julian, Ricky is good at sex and he loves to show off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash and Burn

**Author's Note:**

> No beta! Sorry guys, all mistakes are my own. It's very short, I wrote it for a friend on the spur of the moment. The Trailer Park Boys fandom really needs more fic though.

“You like that, eh?”

Julian felt like child, with his ass in the air, and his head buried in his hands. A moan forced itself up from his throat, and he muffled it as much as possible. Ricky’s fingers pressed his hip tighter, to the point where it was uncomfortable. The things he was doing with his mouth though, Julian couldn’t bring himself to be annoyed.

“Don’t be stopping yourself c’mon, Julian.” Ricky swirled his tongue around inside Julian’s asshole, and Julian could feel the vibrations of his laughter. The fucker.

One large calloused hand reached around to grab Julian’s dick, and the next moan to come out of his mouth was obvious. Expertly rubbing the precum around, Ricky fucking _lapped_ at his asshole, like it was the last fucking ice cream cone left in the world. With a slow drag up the shaft, Ricky effectively reduced Julian’s hard won silence to pieces in a mere minute.  

“Love it when you make noises like that buddy,” Ricky murmured, “God I wanna suck your cock so bad.”

“Don’t you fucking stop, Ricky, “Julian growled in something dangerously close to a sob, “D-don’t you— _fffffuck_ —don’t you _FUCKING_ stop Ricky.”

There was an approving pump of his cock, and a wet kiss on his tailbone in response. Hard as fuck and impatient beyond belief, Julian moved his ass back into Ricky’s face. Ricky laughed again; a dirty laugh that Julian could feel right down to his balls. Why it pleased Ricky so much to see Julian lose any sense of dignity, Julian couldn’t say. Maybe it just gave Ricky a boost of confidence to see how much better he was at sex compared to Julian. Either way he didn’t care.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he sobbed, “Fuck fuck fuckfuckfuckfuck M’gonna cum Ricky, M’fuckincummin _fuck_.”

That was when, along with an extra hard tug on his cock that went from the head all the way down, Julian could feel the gentle scrape of teeth on his backside.

“ ** _FUCK RICKY!!!_** ”

He came shouting, with Ricky placing small kisses all over his ass and back, stroking the orgasm out of him. Collapsing onto the bed with a groan, Julian just barely heard the sound of Ricky slurping away at his fingers. Fucking disgusting.

“That was wicked,” Ricky grinned, lying down on the bed next to him.

Ricky had his cock out and was jerking off lazily, using what Julian faintly realized in his near coma was some of his own jizz as lube. Grabbing his limp hand, Ricky wrapped it around his dick and fucked it gently, rolling his head back and moaning happily. Ricky never had a problem making noise during sex, the idea of feeling ashamed of his pleasure probably never crossed his mind.

It wasn’t long before he came too, grunting like a pig, spilling hot cum all over Julian’s hand. Then unabashedly he used Julian’s sheets to wipe it down.  Half asleep, Julian thanked god for small mercies. There was an awkward moment as Ricky tried to push his way under Julian’s armpit, but he finally worked them into a position that he seemed happy with.

“You’re fucked up, ” he sang happily. Julian grunted in return, his eyes shut.

There was a click of the lighter, “Julian can I sleep here? It’s just that uh there’s a fucking racin in my car an’ I’m all fucked up too, an’ uh I think I earned it y’know.”

Ricky smelled a little like sweat and weed. It was comforting. Julian grunted again, shoving his cheek closer into the warmth of Ricky’s chest.

“Right on, man.”


End file.
